Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a controlling program to be executed on an image processing apparatus having a display.
Related Art
An information processing apparatus having a display unit, which may display setup items that may be designated to execute various kinds of processes including a printing process and a scanning process to present to a user, is known. A setup item is a setting or preference that may be designated to satisfy a setup requirement in order to accomplish a process in the information processing apparatus. A setup requirement may include at least one setup item or a plurality of options of setup items to be designated. The at least one setup item may be displayed in a format of, for example, a list or an icon in the display unit. Through the setup items displayed in the icon format, the user may grasp contents of the settings intuitively when a quantity of the setup items is smaller. On the other hand, through the setup items displayed in the list format, the user may read through the list of options displayed in the display unit.